This invention relates to picture frames of the type which are adjustable for mounting pictures of various sizes. More particularly, this invention relates to adjustable picture frames such as those disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,944 and 3,958,352 which provide a firm mounting for the picture assembly while at the same time preventing warping thereof.
Other prior art patents made of record are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,810,226, 3,003,272 and 4,028,832.